Why Did You Leave?
by Vanilla-Fever
Summary: Life isn't easy for the 16 year old, Luna , she's constantly causing trouble for the guild by leaving to search for her mother who left to look for 'The Great Salamander of Fairy Tail' aka her father, the man she hates the most. Well what happens when Natsu returns but not Lucy? Join Luna on the adventure to discover what family and love really means! (IS CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN)
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's p.o.v

I pressed my hand to my forehead as I felt a headache coming over me. The room was now spinning so I laid back down on my bed. I've been terribly ill for quite awhile; Natsu has been kind enough to go on jobs for me to pay my rent. He says he doesn't ind but I can't help but feel guilty for not being able to help. I began to gag, I quickly jumped out of my comforting bed and ran to the bathroom. Leaning over the toilet, I puked up my breakfast. Once I finished, I brushed my teeth to rid that horrid taste from my mouth. I need to see a doctor or something, this sickness has gone long enough!

I exited the bathroom and my eyes glanced at the calendar hanging on the wall. November 8th. I stared at the calendar for a while before I realized something. Without any hesitation I grabbed some money and ran to the corner store. I bought what I needed and quickly returned home. I swear those 2 minutes were the longest 2 minutes ever. When I got my results, panic began to flood my system. How could this be? There was no way! It's impossible! I never even... but wait yes I have. A month or two ago. The party, and the alcohol.. I came home from the guild... I was drunk and- and…

*Flashback*

Having trouble walking, I stumbled into my room, only to find a pink haired idiot already getting cozy in my bed.

"Natsu!" I tried to yell but my words were slurred. "Get- Get out!"

"Why Lushi? Your bed is sooo comfy." He said, cuddling my pillow.

"Nooo out!" When he didn't reply, I assumed he fell asleep. I needed a bath anyway. I began to strip not even caring that Natsu was in the room.

"Lushi what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm going to take a bath." I turned to the bathroom, but then I felt warm arms wrap around my bare waist.

"Lushiii." Natsu breathed on my neck.

"Wha-" I was cut off by Natsu's lips capturing mine. What I guess was suppose to be a quick sweet kiss, quickly escalated to a heated one. Natsu's callused hands turned me around and pulled me closer. He took several steps back and we both collapsed onto the bed. I don't recall anything after that. Just bits and pieces. Like Natsu's hands roaming my body.

"The next morning, you can definitely assume what happened between us. I woke up with a pounding headache and an aching between my legs. I rolled over trying to see if I could fall back asleep but I felt something warm. And that warm thing wrapped itself around me. My eyes shot open to see a tanned bare chest. I quickly sat up and was about to yell when I noticed myself naked. My eyes widen as I saw that Natsu was too. Before I could stop myself I let out a small shriek. Natsu bolted right out of my bed and landed on the floor.

"Ow! Luc-y?" I hurriedly gathered up the blanket to conceal my exposed part. I could just feel the heat radiating off my face.

"Eh? Lucy? Why is your face so red? Why are you…" His voice trailed off as he looked down at himself.

"Oh shit! When did I pick up the strippers habit?!"

"N-Natsu…" I began shaking. "I-I think uh we- we…" Natsu's face began to flare up as well.

"I am so sorry Lucy! I swear I didn't intend on doing anything like- like that!" A heavy silence was dropped on us. I didn't know what to do! I was so nervous and scared. Did he think I was a mistake. There wasn't any doubt that I liked Natsu. I've know for several months. But to be honest, I, one: Didn't think that Natsu would ever see me as more than a friend, and two: Didn't think he knew about love, romance or even sex!

"Uh Natsu… it's ok, we can pretend it never happened. I don't mind." But I did mind, it hurts to know you were just a mistake. Natsu stood up from the ground and climbed back on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his head in the crook of my neck.

"But I don't want to forget." My breath hitched. Does he… return my feelings…? No! This is Natsu we are talking about! Before I could keep denying myself, the dragon slayer pressed his lips to mine. Once I recovered from my state of shock I gently kissed back. Once we parted, he looked me dead in the eye.

"I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember." A smile tugged on my lips.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do! Who wouldn't fall in love with you? You're smart, pretty, and have a heart of gold. You are the most perfect girl in all of Fiore." I pecked Natsu's lips.

"And you are the most kind, handsome, goofy idiot in all of Fiore." He tightened his grip around me and pressed his forehead against mine.

"So what now?" I asked.

"You become my girlfriend and stay with me forever."

"Forever?"

"Yup!"

"I don't know forever is a pretty long time…"

"Hey!" I giggled.

"But I wouldn't have it any other way."

*End*

After staring out in space for the longest time ever. I grabbed my keys and whip and ran out the door. I needed to go to the guild and find Natsu. I need to tell him that I'm... pregnant.

* * *

**A/N: So yay! I'm finally re-writing this story! I'm so excited! There aren't going to be many changed but there will be some major ones. Like for example: The story will take place after the Eclipse Arc. (So if you aren't caught up, there might be some spoilers), And Luna's appearance might change, I'm still debating about that. Anyway! I hope you enjoy the updated version of 'Why Did You Leave' (I'm thinking of changing the title though, If you have any ideas to what the new title should be please pm me or leave a review!) Thanks for reading! Till next time! BAI!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's P.O.V

I burst into the guild hall, panting. I looked up and saw every one staring at me like I was crazy.

"Hehe." I walked to the bar and asked Mira where Natsu was.

"He is on a job with Happy." she said with a smile like always.

"Oh. Well can I get a strawberry smoothie?" Mira nodded and when to make my smoothie. 'I guess I will wait for him then' Mira came back and handed me my drink.

"Do you know what time he will get back?" Mira's smile widened.

"Well someone is eager to see him." I blushed.

"N-no I just need to tell him something very important." Then I rested my head on the table. Mira giggled then left to serve the others 's P.O.V

Happy and I just finished catching some thieves but we destroyed some parts of the town, so we got half of the reward. I wasn't very focused today. There was a rumor around Magnolia saying there was some dragons up north. I wonder if it was Igneel. I told Gray that I was going there to check it out. He called me stupid saying it was a rumor or that it might be Acnologia. I didn't care though I had to find Igneel even if I died trying. But then there is Lucy. I need to tell her I'm going to take a trip and might not be back for a while.

"Hey Happy?"

"Yeah Natsu?" The small flying blue cat said.

"Can you do me a favor and watch Lucy while I'm gone?"

"Aye sir!" Happy said but with not as much enthusiasm. He must be bummed that I was going on this trip alone.

*Back at the Guild*

Lucy's P.O.V

It was getting late, and I was tired. I got up from my seat and said goodbye to everyone. 'I guess I will tell Natsu tomorrow.' I thought. I exited the Guild and began walking home. I stared at the ground lost in thought until I bumped into someone causing me to fall back.

"Ouch. Sorry I wasn't looking-"

"Lucy?" A familiar voice said. I looked up and saw him.

"Natsu..."

"Hey happy why don't you head to the guild I will be there soon." Natsu said with his usual grin. Happy nodded and flew to the guild. Natsu handed me his hand. I took it and got up. We walk toward my place silently. I want to tell him but no word came out. The wind blew and I shivered.

"Hehe I probably should have worn warmer clothes." I said.

"Here." Natsu began taking off his scarf and wrapped it around my neck.

"But Natsu Igneel gave you this-"

"It's ok Luce your cold right? It will keep you warm." He smiled at me.

"Thank you..." We reach my place and we stood by the door. I began to take off the scarf but Natsu stopped me.

"Give it to me later 'kay?"

"But-"

"Keep it warm for me." He smiled. He gave me a kiss on the lips, then whispered in my ear, "I love you Luce." Then left to the guild. I stood there holding the the scarf to my chest. 'But will you still love me when I tell you I'm carrying your baby?'


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy's P.O.V

I need to tell Natsu that he is a dad. I keep repeating this in my mind all morning. How was I going to raise this baby? I'm sure I could ask Juvia for help. I'm mean she already had a kid with Gray. I thought about the cute baby boy. His name was Rin and he was about 5 months old. He was so adorable! He had blue hair like Juvia and had Gray's eyes. I looked at the clock and it was already 9 a.m. So I decided to get dressed and then head towards the guild. I smiled. Natsu said he loved me, so he won't leave me if I told him I was pregnant... right? I mean Gray didn't leave Juvia. I felt very confident that Natsu would not leave me. I was about to leave when I remembered Natsu's scarf. I grabbed it then left.

'So much for keeping our relationship a secret.' I thought. We wanted it a secret because we both knew the guild would go crazy. But we mostly kept it a secret because we didn't want Lisanna to know. She was a very good friend and I knew she liked Natsu and I wanted to keep our friendship.

I walked in the guild and didn't see Natsu. I went up to Gray and Erza and ask if Natsu took another job. They were both quiet.

"What happened?" I started to worry. Did he get hurt? Is he ok?

"I guess the flame brain didn't tell you." Gray said.

"Tell me what?"

"Natsu left last night to a very dangerous part up north. He hear about some dragons being there and went to go check it out." Erza said.

"Why didn't he tell me?" I asked I felt the tears brimming my eyes. 'How was I going to raise our child when he is not even here?' "D-do you know when he is going to be back?" I asked forcing the sob down. Erza sadly shook her head.

"He might take him awhile, maybe even years"

That is when I lost it. My knees failed me and I sunk to the ground. I started sobbing. Years? What about the baby?

"Lucy it is going to be alright. Natsu's strong." Erza reassured me.

"Lu-chan are you alright? Is something wrong?" Levy asked me worriedly.

"I'm pregnant." I mumbled.

"Lu-chan calm down and speak properly." I nodded. I forced myself to stop crying and speak.

"I'm... pregnant... Natsu's the father." All of a sudden the whole guild was paying attention to me.

"Lu-chan-" I cut her off.

"It ok. I will raise this baby on my own if I have to."

"Juvia will help Lucy raise Lucy's and Natsu's baby." I gave a small smiled to Juvia.

"Thank you Juvia." My eyes looked over at Lisanna. She looked at me hurt and then is change to hatred. She turn and ran out. I felt so guilty. I just lost a good friend. More tears fell.

"I'm so sorry." I said in between my sobs.

"C'mon Lu-chan. Let's get you home." I nodded to levy.

"Ok."

*TIME SKIP 9 MONTHS LATER*

"Oh my God! Oh my God! This hurts like hell!" I screamed out.

"Lucy it is okay. You will live." Erza said.

"Your not the one giving birth Erza!" I snapped. I immediately regretted it.

"Sorry..."

"It's alright Lucy. You're in labor I know you would never have said that if you weren't."

'Yeah because if I did, I would have been on death's door step.' I thought.

"Erza, Levy could I hold your guys hands? It might make it easier." Both of them handed their hand. I quickly grabbed a hold of it.

"Okay Ms. Heartfilia, I'm Doctor White and I'm going to as you to push. Ready? Ok push." I screamed out in pain. I mentally curse out Natsu for getting me pregnant. I looked at Erza and Levy, they looked like they were in pain. Then I saw their hands turning purple. I loosened my grip.

"I can see it's head. Give it one more push." Doctor White said. I gave it another shove with all my might. Then I heard the sweet sound of my baby crying. Tears streamed out of my eye. I laughed. Then doctor took my baby away to clean it up, she then wrapped my baby in a blanket and handed it to me.

"Congratulations Ms. Heartfilia you have a healthy baby girl." The Doctor White said with a smile. I took my child from the doctor and held her in my arms.

"Now what is the child's name?" Doctor White asked.

"Luna, Luna Dragneel." She was so precious. She had blonde hair like mine but with a pink strip in it. She open her eye and they look just like Natsu. I started crying. 'Natsu, you should see our daughter she is so beautiful. Please come home.'

"Lu-chan are you alright?" Levy asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm just so happy."


	4. Chapter 4

*TIME SKIP 16 YEARS LATER*

Luna's P.O.V

I sighed. There just had to be a blizzard right when I decided to come to Mt. hakobe. I felt a tug at the end of my scarf. I looked down and saw Holly, my exceed.

"Luna, I'm cold!" I smiled. I picked her up and wrapped my arms around her.

"Why can't we go back to the guild Luna?" Holly asked.

"Well we are already here so why go back now?" I pulled the scarf over my nose. I probably should have better attire for this kind of weather. I had on my normal black shirt and white caprice. I also wore my usual scale scarf. I loved this scarf. It was my moms. She gave it to me before she left.

*FLASHBACK 9 YEARS AGO*

I hear my mom talking to Uncle Gray, Aunt Juvia, and Aunt Erza.

"Promise me you will take good care of her. I hate to leave her but I can't stand it anymore. I can't look at her without thinking of Natsu. I hurts so much." My mom began to sob. "I want to find him, I want to bring him back so we could be a happy family."

"Luna? What are you-" I quickly covered Rin's mouth but I wasn't fast enough.

"Luna is that you? Baby come out here." My mom called out. I came out of my hiding place. Tears were rolling off my cheeks.

"Mommy? Where are you going?" I asked. She walked towards me. She knelt down besides me, so we were facing face to face. She reached out and grabbed my pink strand of hair.

"Mommy is going to look for daddy sweetie. I will be back, I promise. And remember? A Fairy tail wizard never breaks a promise." She smiled at me but saw my doubt. She unwrapped the scarf around her neck and gave it to me. My eyes widen in shock. I never seen her without that scarf.

"I made a promise to keep this warm for someone, but since I have to go look for him I want you to keep it warm instead. Okay?" She took the scarf and wrapped it around me. I gave her a determined look.

"I promise mommy! And I'm going to be a Fairy tail wizard too so I won't break our promise!" She hugged me. She let me go and grabbed her bags. She smiled at everyone. "I promise to be back!" She was still crying. She walked towards the train station but stopped turned around and pointed to the sky. Everyone around did the same including me.

"Come back soon mommy!"

*END*

I was lost in thought until I heard someone behind us. I turned around in a fighting position, ready to attack at any minute.

"Who's there?" I yelled out.

"Luna?" Holly asked. She sounded scared.

"Shh!"

"Oh calm down flame princess." I only knew one person that called me that.

"What are you doing here Rin?" I asked. I heard him chuckle.

"Isn't it obvious? To drag you back to the guild. My dad will kill me if I came back without you."

"Well it was nice knowing you." I said.

"Ha ha come on let's go."

"I just got here." I whined

"You know she isn't here Luna."

"How do I know if I haven't even looked yet?" I shot back.

"Whatever you know she isn't though."

"Shut up Rin you don't know that!"

?'s P.O.V

I saw her in the blizzard from afar. Who was this person? I looked at the girl with blond hair and a little pink in it, holding an exceed. She was talking to a boy with blue hair. I knew it couldn't be her. But I felt like it was. Why? Why did this girl look so much like Lucy? I'm going to watch them for awhile just to make sure she was safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Luna's P.O.V

Rin and I have been arguing about my mom for awhile. I always snuck out of the guild to go find my mom. I started looking for her when 3 month past. I kept trying to get master to look for her. But I always got the same response.

*FLASHBACK*

"You're the daughter of a Fairy tail wizards. You should have faith in your mother!" I always ran away crying. The Romeo stopped me one day. He told me that when he was little he asked the same thing of master. To look for his dad when he went missing. He got the same response like me. Then Romeo talked about my dad, Natsu, and he brought his dad home.

"I hate Natsu! If he never left mommy, she wouldn't have left me!" I didn't care about all the heroic things Natsu did. All I cared about was my mom and Natsu took her from me.

*END*

We were yelling at each other so much that I didn't hear the footsteps coming towards us.

"Rin if you are just going to slow me down then go back to the damn guild!"

"I told you this already. I can't without you!"

"Well hello there." Another voice said. I looked behind me a saw a great big Vulcan.

"Hi!" Holly says.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked bluntly. The Vulcan grinned and then grabbed me and pulled me up. I accidentally dropped Holly and she fell in the snow.

"Holly!" I yelled out. I glared at the Vulcan. "You made me drop my friend."

The Vulcan ignore me and continue talking. "I like female humans. What a beautiful wife you will make."

"Wife? Hell no!" His grip tighten which made me cry out in pain.

"Hey you! Put her down!" Rin yelled. The Vulcan looked at Rin and gave him a disgusted look.

"Me no like male humans." Then he punched Rin and he was thrown against the mountain.

"Rin!" He may be an a****** sometime but that didn't mean I didn't care about him.

"I'm ok Lu." But grunted in pain.

"You hurt me friend, big mistake." I was about to push the stupid Vulcan but someone beat me to it.

"Fire dragon iron fist!" A mystery person yelled out. He was wearing a long dark cloak, and a hoodie that covered his face. The guy punched the Vulcan so hard, the Vulcan dropped me.

"Ouch!" I landed hard on my butt. Then looked around for Rin.

"This is how it's going to go down." The mystery guy said. "You are going to walk away alive and leave these kid alone. Got that?" The Vulcan nodded.

"Ok sure. I'm going to leave now-" the Vulcan threw a punch at the guy. But the man stopped it. He chuckled.

"You Vulcans never learn. Fire dragon wing attack!" He attack the Vulcan with full power. And it sent the Vulcan flying.

"Hey Luna why does he have the same magic as you?" Holly asked. She was flying now. I was just as shocked as her. I shrugged it off and looked for Rin. I found him laying in the snow.

"Rin!" I ran to him. I picked him up, having his arm around my neck.

"Ow!" I rolled my eyes.

"You are really stupid at times."

"Shut up." He gritted out.

"Hey mystery guy!" I called out. "Thanks. I could have handled it though!" He nodded.

"Rin Fullbuster! Luna Dragneel! And Holly!" A blue flying cat came into view. "Rin you were suppose to bring Luna back! Whaaa?! What happened to you? Come on we need to get you to Wendy! Holly! Don't you know how worried your mother was?"

"Sorry dad-"

"It wasn't her fault! I brought her!" I yelled at the cat.

"Come on let's go back to the guild."

"Wait." The guy in the cloak said. He was still hiding his face. "What guild are you guys from?"

"Huh oh um Fairy tail." I showed my red fairy tail insignia on my left hip.

?'s P.O.V

I saw the girl's, Luna's, insignia. "Fairy tail." I repeated. She nodded. I looked at the blue cat.

"Happy? Is that really you?"

"Huh?" The cat said. I remembered that I had my cloak on. I pulled off my hood. Happy was now crying. He quickly flew over and hugged me.

"N-Natsu we missed you." I looked at the girl and she took a step back.

"You're Natsu?" She asked. Then she took off running with her friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Luna's P.O.V

I kept running. I needed to get away from him. Why is he back before mom?

"Luna why are you running from him? He is your f****** dad for crying out loud. You should be running to him not away from him."

"Shut it Rin!" I snapped. "You don't know how it feels! I never knew my dad until now. It has been 16 years since anyone at the guild saw him. 16 f****** years! And my mom left me to find that dumb***. Your parents have always been there for you. I was practically an orphan for 9 years." I stopped running. I was crying now.

"It was your parents that took care of me!" I sobbed." My parents left. They f****** left."

"Luna-"

"No." I shook my head and whipped my tears with my free arm. "I'm fine. Let's go to the guild." I began walking again. After an awkward silence, Rin finally spoke.

"I haven't seen you cry in over 8 years."

"That's because I never cry in front of anyone anymore." I hated it when people saw me cry. I hated how they pitted me. So I would hold it in until I was alone. I laughed.

"Wow you, out of all people, is the first person to see me cry in 8 years."

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing." I replied.

Natsu's P.O.V

I watch the girl run away from me. Then I remembered what Happy called her.

"Hey Happy that girl, Luna, and I share the last name. Why? And who is the other cat?"

"Oh yeah you have been away for some time I guess you wouldn't know." Happy flew down and landed next to the other cat.

"This is Holly. My daughter."

"What?! You have a kid?!" Happy nodded.

"Hi." Said the tiny cat in green. She hid behind Happy.

"Yeah and the kid with the blue hair is Rin."

"Rin?" I remembered Rin. He was tiny when I left. "Crap I have been gone for awhile."

"And the girl is well um Lucy's kid." I felt my heart shatter. Well she had to move on right? I wasn't there any more...

"Oh... So who did Lucy marry?"

"She didn't marry anyone Natsu. She was waiting for you." My face lighten up.

"But she had a kid-"

"That is your daughter too Natsu." That took awhile to sink in.

"What?" I asked.

"Lucy was pregnant before you left. Luna is your daughter."

"What?! She is mine?! I need to talk to Lucy about this right away! Why didn't she tell me!"

"Natsu..."

"Yeah?" I turned to Happy.

"Lucy's gone... She left to go find you. She hasn't been back in 9 years..." Happy looked sad. 'Lucy is gone? No it can't be!' I thought. I shook my head.

"I won't believe it till I see it. C'mon let's go home Happy."

"Aye sir! But Natsu don't keep your hopes up." So Happy, Holly and I left to the guild. 'I can't wait to see everyone it's been ages.'

Rin's P.O.V

Man Luna looked really upset. I have ticked her off before but this was something totally different. It was a mixture of hatred and sadness. We entered the guild and everyone looked at us. Wendy and my mom ran over to me.

"Rin are you alright?!" My mom asked.

"Come on let's get you to the infirmary." Wendy said calmly.

Luna continue to carry me to the infirmary. Gale and Kasumi walked over.

"Oh crap what happened to you?" "Omg Rin are you going to be ok?" They said this at the same time. They were the Redfox twins.

"I'm fine." I said.

"No you are not!" My mom said.

"Ugh mom!"

Luna's P.O.V

I left Rin in the infirmary. It was too crowded with Aunt Juvia, the twins and Wendy. Natsu was really back. I couldn't get it out of my mind. I sat at the bar, with my head down, then someone sat next to me.

"Hey Lu your looking a bit down."

"Hi Gale." I smiled. "I'm-"

"Well if it isn't the little mistake." I turned and saw Lisanna.

"Did you go looking for mommy again? Ha!"

"What do you want?" I asked. She ignore my question.

"When are you going to stop living in the past? Your mom is probably dead and you know it."

"Lisanna what is your problem?" Gale asked. She ignored him too.

"It is really sad. Daddy left because he wasn't ready and mommy left because-"

"Shut up." I said

She continue. "She was a little whore and didn't love you." I was about to say something back but someone interrupted me.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to my daughter like that Lisanna?!" My eyes widened. I looked up to see if it was who I thought it was. And sure enough Natsu was in the door way yelling at Lisanna.


	7. Chapter 7

Natsu's P.O.V

I ran up to Lisanna and pushed her away from Luna. "You have no right to talk to my daughter like that!"

"N-Natsu... You're back." Tears streamed down her face.

"Don't change the subject Lisanna! I don't want you ever near her again! Do you understand?" Lisanna tried to hug me.

"Natsu I was just playing with-"

"No you insulted her and Lucy. When did you become so heartless?"

"When you left me for that stupid b**** Lucy!" She yelled. Everyone was staring at us but I didn't care.

"Don't you ever call my mom a b****, you f****** a******!" Luna yelled.

"Lisanna I don't want to ever talk to you again and don't ever talk about my family or else." Lisanna ran out crying. After she left every one came up to me.

"Natsu!"

"You're back!"

"What took you so long?"

"Natsu-nii!"

I smiled at them. "Hey guys long time no see." I looked over to Luna and saw she was talking to Juvia

Luna's P.O.V

"Aunt Juvia I'm going to meet up with Mira at the cemetery ok?" She nodded to me. I walked out the doors and to the cemetery. I saw Mira laughing in the distance. I ran over to her and saw master siting on his grave. (He is going to be like Master Mavis. Only people with the Fairy Tail insignia can see him.)

"Hello Luna." Mira said.

"Hey."

"I was wondering when you were going to show up Luna." Master said.

"Sorry I was held up." I replied. Master face went serious.

"You went looking for your mother again didn't you?" I gave no response.

"Luna what have I told you? You are-"

"-the daughter of a Fairy tail wizard you should have faith in your mother, blah, blah, blah. Yeah I know but I can't help it."

"Did Rin go after you?"

"Yup. And then he gets hurt by a Vulcan. He can be stupid at times."

"Oh my is Rin ok?" Mira asked worriedly.

"Yeah he's fine. I was going to pound the Vulcan but someone beat me to it..." I mumbled the last part.

"Who?" They both asked. Damn I didn't think they heard me. I wasn't sure if I should tell them. Well they were bound to find out sooner or later. Nah I will let them find out later. Well later happened a lot sooner then expected.

"Yo gramps old age finally got yah huh?" A voice yelled.

"Natsu!" Mira got up from where she was siting and ran to Natsu to give him a hug. Master was in shock, but quickly recovered from it.

"It took you long enough Natsu." He said.

"Yeah sorry about that." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck. I rolled my eyes.

"I guessing you already met your father Luna?" Master asked.

"Tch. He isn't my dad." I turned to the exit and started to walk away.

"Luna!" Mira called after me. I didn't care what people said, I refuse to acknowledge Natsu as my father.


	8. Chapter 8

Luna's P.O.V

I looked to see if there was any good jobs. Rin came around.

"I see you're all better." I said.

"Yeah and it's all thanks to Wendy. So any good jobs?" I tore a paper of the board that said the mayor wanted us to catch four murders in Hargeon. The Reward was 100,000 jewels.

"Sounds good."

"Hey can I come too?" An arm draped on my shoulder. I moved away from the arm.

"No." I said to Natsu.

"Aww come on Luna."

"No." I said again.

"Why? I can't let you go on the job alone."

"I'm not. Rin and Holly are coming with me. We are a team."

"I'm not going to let you go on a job alone with a boy." He gave a glare to Rin.

"Man Rin you did get big."

"Nothing is going on between us Natsu. We are just friends." I felt like someone was watching me. I looked behind me and saw Kasumi staring at me. Everyone knew she liked Rin. Which is why Gajeel doesn't let her join our team. I walked to the bar and sat on my usual seat. Natsu started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Your mom use to sit in the same seat all the time." He walked over and sat next to me. He finally took off his cloak and I saw that his body was covered in large scars. He saw that I was staring.

"Oh yeah those are from Acnologia."

"Acnologia?" I recognized the name. It was from a book I read. Acnologia is the king of dragons. The human that killed so many dragons that it became a dragon itself.

"How are you still alive?" He smiled at me

"You don't think that dragon is strong enough kill me do you? He failed the first time he tried."

"The first time?!"

"Yeah. Wait your mom never told you about Tenrou island?"

"No." Natsu then told me how they were taking the S-class competition and Grimore heart came to look for Zeref and they defeated Grimore heart but Zeref got away. After that Acnologia attack but they were saved by the first Master. The only problem was that they were in a frozen state for 7 years.

"Oh."

"Yeah pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah... Well I better go do that job."

"Ok cool I'm going to go to."

"What? I said no."

"Still coming."

"Nothing I say is going to stop you huh?"

"Nope!" I rolled my eyes and called out to Rin.

"Hey I'm leaving!" I yelled out.

"Wait speaking of Rin where is the ice stripper?" I didn't even have to ask who he was talking about. Uncle Gray was an ice Mage and unconsciously takes off his clothes.

"Aunt Juvia said he went on a job."

"Oh. And Erza?"

"I think she is on a date."

"With who?" I giggled.

"Jellal." I got up from my seat and walked over to Rin, who was talking to the twins.

"Let's go."

"Yeah, yeah alright flame princess." He said. "I'm going to tell my mom." I nodded. As soon as he left Kasumi glared at me.

"Stay away from him. He is mine." I laughed.

"Yeah ok he is 'yours' but he is my best friend." I said back. Rin came back.

"Ok I'm ready." Holly flew over to us.

"Mom says I can go too." We then left to go on the train. And Natsu was following us the whole way.

"I don't think your dad likes me." Rin whispered. I hit his arm.

"He is not my dad. Plus I don't care what he thinks and nothing is going on between us."


	9. Chapter 9

Luna's P.O.V

We soon got to the train station and the sight of the train made Natsu sick. I guess him and Gajeel have the same weakness. Motion sickness. I guess all dragon slayers are like that. As soon as the train started to move Natsu looked like he was going to puke. I moved a little away from him and stated to concentrate.

"Natsu are you ok?" Rin asked.

"No I'm slowly dying..." Rin laughed.

"It's only a train ride."

"Yeah but for some reason dragon slayer get motion sickness."

"But I don't see Luna getting sick."

"Eh? You're a dragon slayer?" Natsu asked me. I nodded.

"I use to have motion sickness but I learned to control it."

"Oh." Natsu was sick all the way to Hargeon. When the train stopped he 'came back to life.'

"Alright let's get going!" I rolled my eyes. We went to the town hall to meet the mayor. I knocked on the door and they slowly opened up.

"Who is there?"

"Um... Hi we are from Fairy Tail. We accepted your request to find the murders."

"Oh good please come in." He opened the door a little wider to let us in. Once we were all in the major led us to his office. We sat on the couch and he told us the details of the murders.

"They are from a dark guild I think. They have an insignia of a rose with an arrow going through it. They are called Death petals. So far they have only murdered females. They would kidnap multiple girls, murder some and does who knows what with the others." I saw Natsu grit his teeth.

"Thank you so very much for coming here." He bowed to us.

"No problem." I replied.

Once we exited the office Natsu pulled me to the side.

"I think you and Holly should go back to the guild. Rin and I will handled this."

"What? No we are a team. We stay as a team and fight as a team. So stop worrying Natsu."

"Hey why won't you call me dad?" I ignored his question. I walked besides Rin and we reached the Hargeon port. I saw Natsu smile.

"I just remembered this is where Luce and I met."

"Yeah mom told me about that..." I gave a sad smile. I missed my mom. I wished she came back already. Suddenly there was a large crash and someone screaming. This got everyone's attention. We ran to where the scream was coming from and there was a man dragging a lady. I caught a glimpse of his shoulder and it had the rose with an arrow in it.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" I yelled out. Then I ran towards the man.

"Luna be careful he could be dangerous." Rin called after me.

"I will be fine. Fire dragon roar!" I breathed out fire and aimed it at my opponent. There was dust that covered every thing up. I smiled to my self he want very strong for a member of Death petals. The dust cleared up and my eyes widen in shock? The man was still standing there unhurt. The crook smirked.

"A dragon slayer? Hmm very nice." He man had a long black sword and suddenly appeared behind me.

"You are a better looking than her." He nodded to the unconscious body on the floor. "I might take you instead." He held the to sword to my neck.

"Over my dead body." Natsu said. Natsu and Rin both stepped up. The man smiled again.

"That could be arranged. Kuro take care of them." Another man jumped out. A masked covered his face and he wore only black.

"Come along dear." The man holding the sword against my neck said.

"What makes you think I will go along voluntarily?" I asked. I felt a sharp pain in the side of my leg. I cried out in pain. It was a burning sensation. It felt like I was being stabbed a million times. "Luna!" That was the last thing I heard.

Rin's P.O.V

"You b******!" I yelled as I saw Luna collapsed on to the cold ground. The guy with the sword picked her up and started to run off.

"Hey what the hell do you think your doing?" Natsu asked. He was about to run after them but there was an explosion and it caused him to fall back.

"You first have to get by me." The guy, Kuro, said.

"Luna!" Holly called out. Her wing appear and she started to fly off. Kuro looked at Holly and I guess was going to set off another explosion to stop her.

"Ice make hammer!" A hammer made out of ice appeared in my hand and I hit Kuro on the head with it. It was a distraction so Holly could get away and follow the guy with Luna.

Kuro rubbed his head and looked up at us.

"Now the real party begins."


	10. Chapter 10

Natsu's P.O.V

This guy pisses me off. And what is up with his magic? Is it even magic? It was like he was throwing bombs at us. I was sort of at a disadvantage. If he was throwing bombs then my fire magic would make them blow up which will destroyed city. And every time I try to get around him he will throw another bomb.

"Ice-make sword." Rin charged at Kuro. But Kuro dodge the attack. So Rin inherited the ice cube's power.

"Fire dragon wing attack!" It hit Kuro on the back while he was distracted by Rin. I got it an idea, which was rare. If One of us distracted Kuro the other could attack. I looked over at Rin and it looked like he already knew what to do. So we both went to work.

Luna's P.O.V

I woke up with a killer headache. It wasn't until I remembered what happened that I quickly sat up. I was in a cage and there were two other guy on the other side if it.

"So how much do you think she would sell for?"

"I don't know but it is going to be a lot she is a fairy tail wizard and with-" he looked over me and saw that I was awake. He smirked.

"Well good morning."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Heh. She is a very feisty one isn't she."

"She sure is." The other responded.

"I demand that you let me go!" I yelled.

"And why would we do that?"

"Do you want to make Fairy Tail your enemy?"

"Well we beat you pretty fast. I bet all of you stupid fairies are weak."

"Don't you dare criticize Fairy Tail you b****!" I shouted.

"And as I was saying." He said to the other one ignoring me. "She would sell for good money cuz well just look at her body." He gestured to me. I looked at myself and realize that I was naked. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You guys are f****** sick!" They laughed at me. I notice that my scarf was gone too. That scarf was every thing to me. I was the last thing my mom gave me.

"You a*******! Where is my scarf?"

"You mean that ratty old thing around your neck? It's in the garbage."

"You damn b*******! Fire dragon- ahhhh!" I feel down in pain. It was the same pain I felt before. I hurt the other two laughing again.

"She's not very smart is she?"

"No."

"What... The. f***... Did... You... Do?" I asked.

"Us? Nothing. But Yuki did."

"Who... is... Yuki...?" My vision started to blur like it did last time. I fought to stay conscious.

"Our top wizard no one can beat him. He put a bracelet on you so that every time you use your magic it backfired and hurts you instead." They laughed. I looked at my arm and sure enough there was a bracelet.

"You... will... pay...for..." I didn't finish. I blacked out. They can't get away with this... can they?"


	11. Chapter 11

Luna's P.O.V

When I woke up I felt cold. I remembered that I was naked and quickly tried to cover myself. But my arms were above me chained to a wall.

"What...?" I looked in front of me and saw that I wasn't in the cage anymore, I was in a room full of men. They all stared at me in all my glory. I struggle. against the chains trying to get free. I saw that there were other girls in the same situation as me but they weren't wizards.

"Fire dragon- ahhh!" I forgot about the bracelet I don't know if I will ever be able to get this stupid thing off. I felt completely useless. Tears began to fall. No. I will not give up! Not now! Not ever!

"Fire dragon-" I screamed out in pain again. I heard the men watching me laughing and saying all kinds of other things.

"She is a dragon slayer?"

"Look at her insignia, she is from Fairy Tail."

"Not very smart is she?"

"What is she doing?" I cried tears full of pain but I was determined to break out. I tried again and again with no success. I didn't care I was going to keep trying till it killed me. But would some one help the other girls?

Natsu's P.O.V

Rin and I kept hitting Kuro with all we got. But he didn't give up so easily.

"Fire dragon iron fist!"

"Ice-make hammer!" Kuro kept throwing those stupid bombs of his. They weren't really a problem, they were just really annoying.

"Ice-make lance!" Rin attacked with full force which finally brought Kuro down.

"Not bad for the ice cube's son."

"Thanks. And dad was right about you. When you fight you take at least half of the town down." I looked around and he was right. The 2 building that were there not to long ago were wiped out.

"Oops. That doesn't matter right now. We need to go save my daughter!"

"Yeah, you're right the went this way." Rin and I ran in the same direction for all most half an hour.

"What the hell? We are not getting any where!" Rin punched one of the walls of a building.

"Which is why we need to keep looking."

"And what if we don't find her? We have no clue where to look?"

"I'm not the one to give up. I just found out I had a daughter. I'm not ready to let her go yet. You care about her right? And I mean more then friends."

"Uh... Um no we-we are just f-friends." He managed to say. I laughed.

It was easy to tell that he likes her. I was like that too. Denying that I had feeling for my best friend. And my child doesn't realize it yet but she likes him too.

"Look don't-"

"Rin! Rin! Natsu!" I looked and saw Holly flying towards us.

"They went this way come on! Hurry they are going to do bad things to her!"

"If those b******* lay one finger on Luna I will freeze them to a popsicle!" Rin said. I smiled. 'You b******* lay one finger on Lucy and I'll turn all of you to ash.' I remembered when I said something like that when we were in Edolas.

"Then let's go get her back before they do."

"Come on they're in a warehouse." Holly said. We followed her to what she said a warehouse. An old abandon warehouse that was basically in the middle of nowhere. Everything was dark and quiet. We entered the warehouse and saw... nothing.

"What the hell Holly?" I shouted

"Shhh!"

"Wha-" I heard it. People laughing, talking. Where was it coming from though? I saw Holly motion us over to some crates. Rin gave a questioning look. Holly shook her head. She started trying to move the crate. Rin sighed and moved the crate out of the way. It was a passageway. We move inside and followed the path. We came to some stairs and started to go down them. There was a door we were going to enter it but Holly stopped us.

"Be careful there are a lot of Death petals members in there. I'm going to stay behind just in case they recognize me ok?" Rin and I nodded. We both opened the doors and what I saw shocked me.

Rin's P.O.V

There were girls, naked and with their arms above them, chained to the wall. There was many people, men mostly, siting down watching them like it was a funny show. I looked over to Natsu and he was just as shocked as I was.

"-and sold! Ok who wants this fine lady?" They were selling women. And Luna was among them. She looked exhausted. Did she use all of her magic?

"25,000 jewels! Sold to Mr. Richard. Now for this lovely rose." The man grabbed Luna's chin. "She is a real prize. So comes from the oh so powerful Fairy Tail. She is also a dragon slayer but don't worry she won't hurt you as long as she has that bracelet on. She is not very bright but she makes up for that with her looks. I mean look at her."

"Get away from me you freak!" She spat out. The men in here started to talk.

"Oh she is feisty."

"She does have nice curves."

"She will be my new trophy." I felt my anger start to boil up. How could they treat her like she is an object?

"Hmmm 20,000 jewels!" A man called out.

"23,000"

"25,000"

"30,000"

"40,000"

"She ain't worth none of your f****** money!" I yelled out. Everyone stared at me.

"And who might you be boy?"

"Me? I'm from Fairy Tail and I came here to take back what belongs to me and help the other girls."

"You guys are going to pay for doing that to my daughter." Natsu said. His body was now engulfed in flames.

"Is that Salamander?"

"No it's not possible he went missing years ago." They spoke in fear.

"What belongs to you?" A man said. He stepped out of the shadows and I realize he was the one from the ally. "I'm sorry I think I misheard you. She belongs to you? No she belongs to me until someone buys her. So unless I see some jewels she does not belong to you."

Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Yuki. Death Petal's strongest wizard and it's master."

"You're the f****** a****** that ran away with her huh?" Natsu said stepping up. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Easy way is where you let all the girls go including my daughter and you walk away unharmed. The hard way is where I beat your a**" Yuki laughed.

"Are you threatening me?"

"No I'm promising you." He laughed again.

"Oh then... Bring it."

"Rin you go help the girl I will deal with them. Fire dragon sword horn!" I nodded and started toward Luna.

"Where do you think you're going?" Some of the other members blocked my way.

I sighed. "You know you could have pick the easy way. Ice-make ice impact!" Don't worry Luna I will help you soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Luna's P.O.V

"She ain't worth none of your f****** money!" I heard someone yell. I look to the back and saw 2 miracles. These miracles were a little twisted though. One was on fire and the other was hitting people with ice. I looked over to the other girls and I saw something different. I saw that they had hope. I really hated not doing anything. Rin finally beat the crap out of the other guys and walked towards me. He started to freeze the chains on me.

"No go help them first!" I said.

"What?"

"I said go help the other girls first. I'm strong I can last longer."

"But-"

"But nothing now go!" He nodded and started to freeze the girl right next to me's chains. These mother f****** are going to pay once I'm out of theses chains and this stupid bracelet comes off. I looked over to Natsu and the jerk Yuki. Natsu looked really mad. I mean he was on fire! When I'm seriously pissed my hair catches on fire. It luckily doesn't burn it though.

I saw Rin help the other naked girls, he took coats from the beaten down guys and gave it to them to cover up. I felt something like heartburn. I don't know I guess I didn't like it that Rin was seeing other nude women. Wait a minute I'm nude too... I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. Rin just saw me naked.

I was still as red as a tomato when Rin came back to help me.

"Are you ok? You're all red." He pressed the back of his hand to my forehead. "You don't have a fever..."

"I'm f-fine."

"Ok flame princess." He froze the chains and they broke. I brought my hands down and rubbed my wrist there was dry blood on them from my struggling. Then I crossed my arms over my chest. Rin handed me his shirt.

"Um err here." He looked away. Was he blushing? I took his shirt and put it on.

"Thanks. Now let's go fight!"

"Are you crazy? You used up a lot of magic."

"What can't I say? I don't go down without a fight." My knees gave out and I fell to the ground.

"No you are in no condition to fight. Let your dad handle this."

"No I'm not weak! I can fight!" Rin picked me up bridal style.

"I never said that you were weak but you have fought enough."

"But I can help-"

"The only one left is Yuki. And your dad is fighting him now."

"The girls?"

"The guard are almost here. They will be safe." I nodded then rested my head against his chest.

"Hey Natsu I'm taking her to the hotel!" Rin yelled.

"Ok! But if I catch you doing anything to her I will burn you!" I blushed madly and Rin laughed awkwardly.

Natsu's P.O.V

"Fire dragon brilliant flame!" Yuki quickly dodged the attack.

"You are a good fighter salamander but you won't be able to beat me!" He laughed.

"Shut your face you freak!" Damn he's fast. He was in front on me one second and was behind me the next. He aimed his sword directly down my head. But I caught it just in time. I began to melt the metal and it dripped down. I ate some of the melted metal. I saw Yuki's eyes widen.

"What are you?" I wiped my mouth with my arm.

"A dragon slayer. Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!" And that sent Yuki flying. When he landed he coughed up blood and said "I give..."

I smiled. Then my face face went serious again.

"If you touch my daughter again I will kill you."

"I'm sorry she just looked at lot like the girl that got away." She looked a lot like her? Could it be? I grabbed Yuki's collar.

"What was her name?" He looked at me with fear.

"L-lucy! I think. Please don't hurt me."

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know... She-she got away with her stupid spirits."

"That's her."

"What?" I dropped Yuki. I should tell Luna.

"Are you Natsu Dragneel?" I looked behind me and saw guards. Oh crap I need to get out of here! I ran all the way to the hotel.


	13. Chapter 13

Rin's P.O.V

By the time we got to the hotel Luna fell asleep in my arm. I checked in and grabbed our keys to our room. Once we enter the room, I laid Luna in her bed and tucked her in. "Rin..." She mumbled in her sleep. I blushed was she dreaming about me? I shook of the thought and entered my room. We always got the connected rooms but this time my room had 2 beds. I took a quick shower, changed into my sleepwear and tried to fall asleep. I couldn't get any rest. I was worried that someone would take my Luna away. Wait my Luna? Since when was she my Luna? I remembered what I said in Deaths petals guild hall. '...I came here to take back what belongs to me...' What is wrong with me?! What am I thinking like this?! Ugh! Never mind, I just need some sleep.

Natsu's P.O.V

I finally got away from the guards but I got lost. I was in a part of town that I had no idea existed. So I guess began to walk around wondering where I should go. My mind wander off to Lucy. So she is still alive. I remember when we got to Magnolia I went by Lucy's apartment and nobody was there. The land lady said that Lucy disappeared nine years ago just like happy said. But someone else was still living in the apartment. Found out later that it was Luna. "Natsu!" I turned around and saw Holly running towards me with something in her arms. "Did you guys forget about me?" "Err... No... Where were you anyway?" "I grabbed this for Luna." I saw she had the scarf that Luna was wearing. "Hey can I see that?" Holly hesitated but gave it to me anyway. I looked at the scarf more closely and I noticed it was my old scarf. Only much older and worn out. "Where did Luna get this?" "Luna's mom gave it to her. I don't know when I wasn't born yet." "Oh... Hey do you know how to get to the hotel from here?" Holly nodded and I began to follow her. Once I get there I will tell Luna that Lucy is still alive. Wait... I know Luna is my daughter and she is a little like me. When I got back asked the guild why Luna was in the mountains in the first place, they all said the same thing. She was looking for Lucy. She would look for Lucy, like I would look for Igneel. If I tell her that Lucy was here, she probably won't leave until she looked every where. I can't let that happen. She need Wendy to heal her, she used way to much magic energy.

We finally made it to the hotel and I was still holding on to my- ahem Luna's scarf. We entered the room and I realized I entered the wrong one. Luna's eyes fluttered open and she stared at me. "Hey! Get out of my room!" I laughed. "Man you really are like your mom. I just came to drop this off." I held up the scarf. "My scarf!" She started to get up to grab it. "Oh no! You stay in bed! I'll bring it to you." I walked over and handed it to her. She quickly took it and brought it to her face. "Thank God." "You really love that scarf don't you?" I remember how I was the same way. Luna was looking down at it the she nodded. "Mom gave it to me before she left. She always wore it. I don't think she ever took it off. When I asked her why she always had it with her, she said someone gave it to her and to her to-" "Keep it warm?" Luna looked up at me in surprise. "How did-" "How did I know?" I asked cutting her off again. "Easy I was the one who told her that." "So that means this was your scarf?" "Yeah Igneel gave it to me." She started to hand it back but I shook my head. "But-" "It's yours now. It's your job to keep it warm." She gave me a small smile. "I heard the name Igneel somewhere before who is he?" She asked. I gave her my signature smile. "He is a story that is meant to be told later. You need to rest, we are heading back to the guild tomorrow morning." "But-" "Go to sleep. I promise to tell you later. And remember? A Fairy tail wizard never breaks a promise." She was silent for a moment and nodded. A tear escaped her eye. "I remember." "Good now I'm exhausted." I stretched and head to the connected door. "Night Luna." "Goodnight da- I mean... Natsu." I went to bed with a smile on my face.


	14. Chapter 14

Luna's P.O.V

The next morning we board the train back to Magnolia. I didn't have enough energy to control my motion sickness so I was just like Natsu trying not to puke on everyone but Rin still let me lean on his shoulder. When the train stopped I was so happy I wanted to dance, but I still didn't have that much energy. Natsu ended up carrying me. Holly was the first one in the guild. "Hi everyone! We are back!" Holly yelled. Holly flew around. "Hey mom where is Wendy?" She asked Carla. "Welcome back!" Mira greeted. She looked over to me. "Are you alright Luna?" "Yeah I'm fine just a little tired." "She used to much magic energy some rest might not be enough." Natsu said. Wendy ran over to us. "Holly told me everything let's go to infirmary." Natsu nodded and went to the infirmary. He laid me down on one of the bed then sat down on a chair next to me. Wendy healed me up pretty quickly and told me to rest for the rest of the day. She left the room and it was only Natsu and I.

"Igneel is a dragon." Natsu said breaking the awkward silence. "What?" Then I remembered last night. "Oh... Igneel? A dragon? Like Acnologia?" "No Igneel and Acnologia are very different. Igneel was a kind dragon that raised me and taught me dragon slayer magic." "He raised you?" "Yeah he found me wandering the forest." "So where is he?" "I don't know." "You don't know?" "He left 30 years ago on 7 day of the 7 month." "What is with the 7s?" Natsu laughed. "That's what I said" I giggled. We talked for a while. He told me about all the adventures he when on with mom. And all the magic he learned from Igneel. "Wow! Really? Do you think you can teach me?" "Sure. But you have to get better first and you have to promise not to push your self to hard ok Luna?" "But if I don't push myself how will I know my limit?" Natsu was about to answer but then the door burst open. Uncle Gray ran to my bed side not even noticing Natsu.

"Luna! Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" "Yeah Uncle Gray I'm fine." "That's good but I heard that you went looking for your mom again." "But Uncle Gray-" "Luna I have told you more than once to stay at the guild or a least don't look alone!" "Uncle-" "No Luna your mother trusted me to look out for you and I-" "You are still annoying as usual ice prick." Natsu said. "Shut up flame brain! As I was saying-" Uncle Gray stopped. He turned away from me and looked at him. "Natsu?" "Nice to see you too. But do you really have to chew her out? She just got back from a job!" Uncle Gray didn't even answer. He just walked out. "What the hell popsicle?! Come back here! I wasn't done talking to you! How about we fight!" Uncle Gray came back and was dragging Aunt Erza. "Gray what has gotten in to you I was talking to Jellal about something important! Couldn't it-" She stopped talking as soon as she saw Natsu. "Natsu..." She ran up to him and hugged him. "Hey Erza how is it going?" "It's good to have you back hot head." Uncle Gray said. Aunt Erza let go of Natsu and she looked angry. She hit Natsu on the head and she hit him hard. "What is wrong with you?! You were gone for 16 years and you show up like nothing happened!" Natsu couldn't respond because he was knock unconscious. "Erza don't you think you could have gone a little bit easier? I'm mean he just got back." Uncle Gray asked in a scared tone. "He got what he deserve. But it's nice to have him here again." She said with a smile. "And you." She said pointing to me. "Rin told me what happened during the Job. Be more careful next time, He won't always be there to save you." I gulped. "Y-yes m-ma'am." She turns and left to continue her conversation with Jellal. Damn she is scary.


	15. Chapter 15

*TIME SKIP A MONTH LATER*  
Luna's P.O.V  
Over the past couple of weeks I have gotten to know Natsu a little better. I told me more about Igneel and the adventure he and mom went on. Like there was a time when Jellal was a bad guy. He was possessed by 'Zeref' but it turns out it was just Ultear tricking him. But no one holds a grudge on him for that. Ok maybe the council, but Aunt Erza has forgiven him.  
I just I was slowly thinking as Natsu as my father. We have a lot in common. Only he might be a little bit more of a hot head than me. I was visiting the master at his grave and we talked about Natsu.  
"Well." Master jumped off his grave. "I guess I have to visit the guild and check on all of you brats!" He exclaimed. I giggled.  
"Ok let's go. But master was Natsu always... what's the word... Idiot that doesn't think before he acts? I mean he has been getting into a lot of fight especially with-"  
"Bring it ice princess!"  
"It's on hot breath!" Theses were the first word in heard as we entered the Guild.  
"You idiots!" Aunt Erza yelled. "You stepped on my cake!" She hit both of their heads and they laid on the floor unconscious again for the fourth time this week.  
"Yes Luna your father has always been an idiot. But it's that hot head of his that keeps him strong. He may start many fights, some maybe out of his league but he will never give up. And you my dear will probably end up like him, you are already like him in many ways."  
"I don't get it..."  
"You will understand when you get to know him a little better." He chuckled. Natsu looked up from his 'nap'. He gave a toothy grin.  
"Hi Gramps!" He said. Master chuckled.  
"You really are an idiot Natsu." Natsu didn't say anything, his smile just got bigger. I walked over to the table Rin was sitting at. Rin looked up at me.  
"What's up flame princess?" I shrugged and sat in the seat right next to him.  
"We should go on a job today." Rin said.  
"Yeah."  
"Why do you do that?" Kasumi asked.  
"Do what?"  
"Why do you call her flame princess?"  
"It's a long story." Rin said.  
"Whatever. It's just they way you say it."  
"Say it like what?" I asked.  
"Like she is special."  
"Shut up Kasumi ! I could give less of a s*** of what you think but-"  
"It just annoys me how he thinks your special when you're not. And I have proof of it to. Your parents left right? That all the proof I need."  
"Shut up! You know that's not true."  
"Oh but it is. Haven't you ever thought why your mom just didn't take you with her?"  
"Kasumi..." Rin said.  
"If your mom really loved you she would have taken you with her to find your idiot dad."  
"He is not an idiot-"  
"She you really are just a stupid girl looking for her mommy-" I got up and ran my hand across Kasumi's cheek. I felt my hand sting and heard the guild go silent.  
"What the hell do you know about me?" I asked. Then I ran out the doors of the guild. I felt warm hot tears fall down and stain the floor. I tried to wipe them away but they kept coming. F*** her! She doesn't know anything! S-she doesn't know the reason my mom left me here. And then again neither do I. I heard footsteps behind me.  
"G-go a-away." I said in between my sobs.  
"Not happening." I heard a familiar voice say.  
"Is it true?" I asked Rin. I turned around to face him. "Did she really leave me because I'm a worthless piece of crap?" I yelled. My hand were covering my face. I really did hate crying in front of other people. Rin removed my hands from my face.  
"Did you actually believe all that crap Kasumi said?" I gave no response. I then felt strong muscular arm hug me.  
"You know that isn't true Luna. You are the most important person in the world."  
"No I'm not..."  
"Well in my world you are." I just cried in his chest for a while. Once I calmed down he asked me if I wanted to go back to the guild. I nodded. He held my hand and guided me to the guild. But on the way there I tripped. I shut my eyes close and prepared for impact. I didn't fall on the side walk though. I landed on some think firm. And my lips were pressed on something cold. A refreshing cold. Like a nice cold drink on a hot day. It was delicious. I slowly opened my eyes and see what my lips were on. I'm pretty sure my blushing put Aunt Erza's hair to shame. My lips were on Rin's. And right now they still were. I immediately got up. But I was still sitting on his chest.  
"Umm... Err... S-sorry I-I d-didn't m-mean t-to d-do t-that..." I stuttered. I was bad enough that I kissed my best friend on the the lips but what made it worst was that I liked it.  
"Umm... Accidents happen..." He muttered. I nodded.  
"Hehe lets run to the guild I bet they are wondering where we are." I said trying to make the situation less awkward.  
"Uh... Right!" When we arrive at the guild everyone stared at us. I quickly walked to the bar and asked Mira for my usual. I put my head down. What the hell is going on?  
"Is something bothering you Luna?" Mira asked when she came back with my drink.  
"Uh... Yeah..."  
"You can talk to me about it." I nodded.  
"Um... so my friend and her best friend accidentally kissed, she doesn't know what to do because she actually liked it. She has been feeling weird around him too. Like when he is around other girls he gets a heart burn or something like that and when he is near her her heart starts beating faster. Should she tell her best friend what is wrong with her? Or should she hold back?"  
"Well that's a very complicated situation." Mira said. "But if I was her I would tell him what's going on and if he really was my best friend he would one return my feelings or two kindly turn my down but still be my friend." Mira then leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Now tell Rin how you feel." I blushed madly again but nodded. I got up and started to walk towards Rin. I'm guessing that he is still thinking about it, he looked a little unsettled.  
"Rin-"  
Then the suddenly door slammed open. The whole guild became silent. (Cue the dramatic music) it was bright outside so you couldn't tell who it was right away. But it was an outline of 2 people. I was shocked to see who those two people were. I felt my body go limp. I collapsed to the ground. I brought my hand to my mouth. I felt salty tears go down my cheek.


	16. Chapter 16

Luna's P.O.V  
"Please help us! Please help her!" He cried out.  
"What's wrong with her?" I asked in between my sobs  
"Mom…?" I asked weakly.  
"Lucy!" Yelled out Natsu. I got up and rushed to my mom's side.  
"Loke what's wrong with her?" Natsu asked.  
"I-I don't know... But she is losing a lot of magic energy!" Mom coughed out blood. Locke laid her on the ground.  
"What?" Magic energy is like the soul for a wizard. If she is losing a lot of magic energy she could die. Loke wasn't his normal self. He looked weak, he was probably low on magic energy too.  
"Where is Wendy? Someone please get Wendy!" I yelled.  
"Right here!" Wendy ran up and knelt down besides mom. Wendy started to use her healing magic on her.  
"Loke you need to restore your magic too."  
"I'm fine, I can just go back to the celestial world and heal up. You just focus on Lucy." He told me then he started to fade away going back to the celestial world.  
"Hey get back here! You have to tell me what happens to Lucy you jerk!" Natsu yelled. I sobbed even hard. It was his fault mom is like this! If he never left then she wouldn't have left and she wouldn't have gotten hurt!  
"Come on she might be better in the infirmary." Wendy said. I nodded. Natsu picked up my mom and laid her on the infirmary bed. I sat next to her still crying. Wendy continue to use her magic on her for 3 more hours.  
"Wendy! You need a break if you keep trying you are going to hurt yourself!" Carla said.  
"No! Lucy-san needs my help!"  
"Wendy we don't need another person in the infirmary. Rest a little." Erza said.  
"We are all worried about Lucy too. Bit what help would you be to her if you end up in the bed right next to her?" Wendy finally agreed to stop. Every one left the room besides me. Natsu was still yelling at Loke to come out and explain everything. He is such an idiot. Doesn't he know this is his fault? Later Wendy started to heal her again. About another 2 hours later Wendy stopped.  
"Is she okay?" I asked. My eyes were all red and puffy from all the tears I shed.  
"I think so... She all healed up but she is in a coma. I don't know when she will wake up..." Wendy started crying. "I'm sorry I can do anything more."  
"No it's okay Wendy it's not your fault! You helped out a lot!" I told her. She nodded but still was crying. Romeo came up to her, hugged her, and told her everything was alright. He lead her out of the infirmary. I looked over to my mom who looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Natsu walked in. He started to walk to her but I pushed him away.  
"What the? Luna what's wrong?" My eyes started to water again.  
"How can you be so oblivious?" I yelled.  
"What?"  
"Can't you see this is all your fault?"  
"I don't see how!" He yelled back. I shook my head.  
"Why did you leave anyway?" He looked shocked. I didn't even bother to listen to his answer. I just left. I quickly walked out of the guild and started to walk to the dock. I got to the edge and sat down. I started to cry my eyes out. Man when did I become such a crybaby? I sat there alone for some time then I hear some one sit down next to me.  
"It's my fault. I wasn't there to protect her when she needed me the most..." I looked up and saw Natsu with a tear stained face. My eyes widen in shock.  
"That doesn't mean-"  
"And you want to know why I left? Well you and I are the same we were looking for someone important to us. For you it was Lucy. For me it was Igneel."  
"That doesn't explain why you were gone for 16 years."  
"I heard that there was a dragon sighting up in the north. I went to go investigate it. It turned out it was the stupid dragon Acnologia. He sort of kept me trapped there. When I finally got to leave I saw that it wasn't 4 months that  
when by it was 16 years that flew by."  
I was speechless. So he didn't leave because of me. He left to go find his dad... We really are alike in some ways.  
"So how about we go check up on you mom?" I nodded. We both stood up. He tuned and started to walk back. But I stopped him by giving him a hug.  
"I-I'm s-o s-sorry d-dad..." I cried in his back. He returned the hug.  
"It's alright now wipe those tears. Let's go see Lucy okay?" I nodded again. He let me hold on to him the whole way to the guild.  
"By the way did you call me dad?" I said nothing. He laughed. We entered the infirmary and saw my mom sitting up in bed.  
"Mom!" I exclaimed. I let go of dad and ran up to her to give her a hug.  
"Luna?! Gee I have been gone for a while."  
"She woke up not to long ago." Wendy said.  
"I missed you mom."  
"I missed you to sweetie." Mom looked up and saw dad.  
"Natsu?"

Natsu's P.O.V  
"Hey Luce. I'm back." I walked up next to her and kissed her right on the lips. Tears rolled down Lucy's face.  
"Lucy are you ok? Did I do something wrong?" I asked.  
"No you goof." She grabbed dm buy the cheeks, pulled me down and kissed me again.  
"I'm just happy. We can finally be a happy family now."  
"If like that." I kissed her again.  
"Ok if you guys are going to have a make out session I'm going to wait outside." Luna started to leave but I pulled her back. I hugged Luna and Lucy at the same time.  
"Nah just stay for awhile."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Luna's P.O.V

I have never seen the Guild so alive. Everyone was so happy to have mom back. We even had a 'Welcome Back' party for her. It was funny to see everyone so drunk. But for Cana it was normal. Even the first Master and Master Makarov came to the Guild to welcome back mom. Throughout the whole party I barely left mom side, dad too. When it was almost 1 in the morning Aunt Erza was drunk enough to tell us what was so important between her and Jellal. Jellal proposed to her and she said yes. Almost all of the girls in the Guild squealed. Jellal, who also happened to be at the party, was being yelled at by Ultear and Meredy for not telling them. Mom was getting tired so we said goodbye to everyone and left the Guild. We entered the apartment and I went to my room, which was my mom's old room.

The land lady passed away around 2 years ago and she didn't have any family so in her will she gave my mom the house. But since she wasn't her I was told to take care of it for her as her daughter. There was an empty room that was big enough for both of my parents. There was already a king size bed in there but it had very little furniture in there. My mom didn't care though.

"That means we get to go shopping for stuff!" She told me. I slept with a smile that night.

The next morning, I was the first one awake. So I quietly left the house, so I wouldn't wake my parents, and went to the guild. To my surprise almost everyone was there. I looked over to Aunt Erza and saw that she was being question by Aunt Levy, Wendy, Aunt Juvia, and Mira. But it was mostly Mira asking all of the questions. I walked over and sat with them. Aunt Erza face was matching her scarlet hair.

"So who is going to be the Maid of Honor? And what about the bridesmaids? And what is the color theme?" Mira kept asking.

"I-I don't k-know what you g-guys are t-talking about! J-Jellal and I-I are not g-getting m-married!"

"Aunt Erza you said yesterday err… earlier this morning that you and Jellal are getting married." I said.

"N-No!"

"Yeah you did you were like 'Hey everyone I have something to say! Jellal and I are getting married but shhhh! I'm not supposed to tell you until we have got all the plan ready okay?'" Everyone nodded.

"S-so! I-I was drunk!" Aunt Erza said.

"If you need help arranging the wedding I would be happy to help!" Mira said. Aunt Erza slammed her head down on the table.

"F-fine…"

"Yay!" Mira cheered. Then she put on a serious face. "Ok so your wedding date should be some day next month. Your color theme should be purple. And since I know you love strawberry cake that should be your wedding cake flavor-" Aunt Erza lifted her head. She loved her cake. I wonder who she loved more her cake? Or Jellal? Mira stood up and yelled "Everyone for the wedding you must bring a date ok?"

"What?" I asked.

"See you need a date too Luna."

"But why?"

"Because you are going to be a bridesmaid." Oh no that meant I had to wear a dress. I hated dresses. I could barely stand skirts. I felt a tapping on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Gale. I smiled.

"Hey Gale what's up?"

"Can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure." I got up and followed him outside.

"So what is it?" I asked.

"Well Mira said we need a date so…" wait was he going to ask me to go with him? I didn't like him like that though. If I had to have a date I sort of wanted to go with Rin. But I cant turn down Gale. He was the exact opposite of his sister. He was nice, quiet, and shy

"S-so?"

"So I was wondering i-if you could help me?" I blinked.

"What?"

"I met this really pretty and nice girl at the bookstore and I want to ask her. So I thought I could practice with you…" I sighed. Thank goodness.

"Why can't you ask your sister?"

"Because she is my sister! It would be weird pretending to ask her out."

"Point taken. So ok… ask me out."

"O-ok so would… would you like to be my date for the wedding?" I smiled and nodded.

"Sure I would love to go with you!"

"Really?"

"Yup!" After a awkward silence Gale finally spoke.

"So I just have to do that?"

"Yeah I'm sure she will say yes. I can't wait to see who has your heart Gale!" I joked. "Now lets got inside."

Rin's P.O.V

"Everyone for the wedding you must bring a date ok?" I hear Mira yell from across the guild. A date? Maybe I should ask Luna to go… yeah I'm going to ask her to go with me! I looked over to where Luna was sitting at and saw she was walking out the guild hall. I got up and followed her. I really wish I didn't. I never realized how much I really cared for Luna until I felt my heart break.

"O-ok so would… would you like to be my date for the wedding?" I heard Gale ask.

"Sure I would love to go with you!" Luna responded.

"Really?"

"Yup!" I walked back in to the guild. I never felt so horrible in my life! I saw Luna walk back in and our eyes met. She gave me a big smile. How could she smile at me like that when she just did that? Is she trying to hurt me? Fine two could play that game. I looked over to Kasumi.

"Kasumi!" I yelled.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"How will you like to be my date for the wedding?"

"What? Really? Sure I would love to!" she yelled. I looked back at Luna and smiled. Yup. Two could play that game.


	18. Chapter 18

Luna's P.O.V

What? What just happened? Did Rin just ask Kasumi out? Why did he have to do it in front on me? And what's with that stupid smile on his face? Even though our kiss was an accident I still felt something. It hurt, it really hurt.

But since he was all smiley I smiled back. He looked sort of shocked but then laughed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kasumi smirk. I guess she could see right through my disguise. I told everyone that I wasn't feeling very good and left the guild. I technically wasn't lying. I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest, beaten to a pulp, then thrown back in. I ran to my room, jumped on my bed and cried my heart out.

I forgot that my parents were still home. I guess they heard me crying because mom came into my room and ask what was wrong. I shook my head not wanting to talk about it.

"Is it about Rin?" She asked. I nodded. I don't know how she does it but she seems to know everything.

"You love him don't you?" I stopped my sobbing. Did I love Rin? I don't think so. Then why am I so upset that he asked Kasumi to be his date and not me? I don't want to talk about it.

"You know mom, you never really told me how you got hurt."

"Luna are you trying to change the subject?" I said nothing. Seriously though how does she know everything? She sighed.

"Fine I will let you get away with it this time. And to answer your question I was poisoned." My eyes widen.

"Poisoned?" I repeated. "By who?"

"A dark guild called Death Petal." I immediately recognized the name of the guild. "I remember them. They are the dirt bags that tried to sell me!" I said.

"What?! Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

"Yeah but I'm fine now we sent those jerks to jail."

"How did they hurt you?"

"They used some dark magic bracelet. It wouldn't let me use my magic. If I tried to attack it would use my magic against me."

"So they perfected it."

"Huh?"

"That magic bracelet wasn't entirely made out of magic."

"What do you mean?"

"It was created magic. That kind of magic is very dangerous. You take some solid magic, like Lacrima and mix it with other things. Chemicals. They were able to make it a solid bracelet but if they turn is to poison gas or anything liquid then they may take over the world. Now Luna are you positive that everyone was sent to jail? No one escaped?"

"Positive."

"Luna?"

"Well I wasn't really there… but dad said everyone was thrown in jail."

"I sure hope so…"

?'s P.O.V

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes sir! All we need is for someone to sneak in there and spread the stuff."

"Excellent and don't worry about who is going to sneak in the guildhall. I already have the idiot."

"May I ask who sir?"

"Why my son of course. As soon as we break him out of prison."

"But sir he already failed once. What happens if he fails again?"

"Oh he won't. Because he know if he does I will chop off his head and feed it to the falcons."

"Y-yes sir…"

"You are now dismissed." The soldier bowed to me and left the room. He is really such a disappointment. The only reason people give him any respect is because I'm his father. I tell him to take care of those fairies and he goes out there and lies about being the guild master. Idiot. But no matter. Those stupid fairies will pay for destroying my business and guild. And I will start with the girl who cause all the trouble. Yes the one with the pink streak in her hair.


	19. Chapter 19

Luna's P.O.V

The next day I return to the guild I didn't want to go though... my mother dragged me out of my bed.

"But mom!" I complain "I don't want to go!" "

"Nonsense you have to go in face Rin."

"But-" she glared at me causing me to shut up. I was just a little differently today it said on my usual attire I had on a red crop top and blue denim shorts with my scarf of course. mom dad fixed my hair like she used to. It was a half side ponytail. ( I don't know how else to describe it...) we walk to the guild leaving my dad behind since he was still sleeping. When we arrived I need a Lee went to the job board pretending to be looking for a job.

"Picked one yet? Before familiar voice ask. I quickly grabbed one and walks to guild exit.

"Hey what's wrong Flame Princess?" I stopped walking. ' don't call me that' I wanted to say but instead I turned towards Rin and gave him my best fake smile.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to go on a job by myself."

"No way. Come on we are a team we stick together."

"Rin don't take this personally but I don't always need your help. I can handle myself on my own." Rin looked at me a bit taken back.

"Yeah because that works so much last time." That comment hurt.

"Hey I didn't need you! I just needed more time!" I yelled.

"Whatever! It I was there you would have died!"

"I'm not weak!"

"Then why do you keep acting like it?" Rin looked shocked like he didn't mean to say it.

"You think I'm weak?" I asked. I felt tears but I blinked them back. I would not give Rin that satisfaction.

"No. No Luna I didn't mean-"

"If you didn't mean it you wouldn't have said it." I spat out. I ran out of the guild. Forget Rin I don't need him! I never liked him anyway! ...Then why was I feeling so bad? I looked down at the paper I had. I just needed to do a job to get my mind off of Rin. It was a 5000 jewelry reward to get a rare plant in the woods. Easy enough. I started to go to the man's house to confirm that I accepted the job. Just focus on the job Luna...

Rin's P.O.V

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! I never meant to say that! I started to run after her but something slammed onto my head.

"Ouch!" I rubbed my head. I look to see who did that and I saw my dad giving me the death glare.

"I did not. I repeat. I did NOT raise you to be a dumba**!" He said. I felt another whack at the back of my head.

"Rin Fullbuster! Juvia can not believe you just did that!" My mom yelled. I then felt like an evil aura coming from the bar. I turned and saw the usually nice and happy Mira with an evil gaze.

"Rin." She said. I'm dead. I am so dead! "When the Luna comes back you should apologize." I nodded quickly. "Screw this up Rin and I will rip you to shreds." her evil aura disappeared. "Okay?" She said innocently. Once again I nodded quickly.

"The matchmaker is back." Lucy said.

"What?" I asked. Matchmaker?

"Whatever." I heard Kasumi mutter. "He just told her he didn't like her..." Kasumi got whacked on the head.

"Kasumi!" Levy yelled.

Luna's P.O.V

Where is that f****** plant?! They weren't kidding when they said the plant was rare. It was already dark out and I was tired. I was in the middle of the woods and it would take at least 2 hours to get back home. Forget that! I set up a small camp for myself. I grab some sticks and lit them on fire so I say so I could have some light. I took off my scarf and fold it into a pillow. I laid my head down and I was soon asleep.

I wasn't in control. I was in control. I was hurting my friends and family. Destroying anything I got in my way. Only it wasn't me. I couldn't stop. someone or something was forcing my body to do those awful things. Everything was on fire by my flames. People were bleeding to death because I heard them. I heard voices. My friends voices. "Luna stop this!" Some yelled. "Luna please!" Others pleaded. Yet without any hesitation I slaughtered them. 'No!' I yelled inside. I was in control. I was in control.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I was gasping for air. I covered my face with my hands. It was just a dream I thought. No it was a nightmare. How can I dream something so awful? Dreams are the minds subconscience. Was that what I wanted to do? Hurt my friends? No that can't be right. I would never hurt my friends or family. I got up shaking knowing that I won't be able to go back to sleep. I feel more sore than that I did before when I went to sleep. I put the fire out and grab my scarf. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something. I walked up to it and saw it was in an uprooted plant. it was a bear. I was looking for. I immediately got into a fighting stance and sniffed around the area. I got my excellent knows my dad but I didn't catch anyone sent. I was still suspicious. I mean how could a rare plant, the one I was looking for pop out of nowhere? Uprooted and place near my camp too. I carefully grab the plan to make sure it was a trap. When nothing happened I said it starts walk back to Magnolia but I was on a high alert.

?'s P.O.V

The girl with the pink strand of hair cautiously grab the Gem plant and walked away. About 10 minutes later Leroy's spell wore off. Because it a spell so our presents would go unnoticed. I chuckled.

"What a marvelous idea it was to use the girl for I own well being Leroy."

"Thank you sir." He responded.

"If it works on her, we can inject more powerful people and they will all be at my command." I laughed loudly this time.

"So how is my son doing?" I asked another soldier.

"He arrived at Fairy Tail 3 hours ago."

"This is good." I said. "This is very good."

* * *

Hi humans! I am extremely sorry that I do not post the story sooner. I've been very busy with homework from school. And if you don't know I am in high school and I'm also in AP classes (advanced placement) that means I get more work then others in regular classes do. if you still wish to come stalk me and kill me for not posting the story... *requips into heaven's wheel armor, points sword to you.* I will be waiting for you.


	20. Chapter 20

Luna's P.O.V  
I wasn't in control. I wasn't in control.  
I woke up screaming. I've been having the same nightmare for weeks. I was always tired since I was afraid to go to sleep.  
"Luna! Luna! Is everything okay?!" Dad yelled as he bursted through my door. He looked around the room and then at me.  
"Natsu! Is she okay?" My mom called out she came in right behind him. I was hugging my knees and I buried my face in them.  
"I'm alright. I-I just had a nightmare." I said. Dad was still looking around the room and mom walked up to me.  
"Was it the same dream?" She asked. I nodded. She sighed.  
"I know you were afraid going to the guild now but you know I know you would never hurt us about a reason." I said nothing.  
"And you're going to have to go tomorrow." Dad said.  
"W-what? No! I-I can't!"  
"Luna nothing is going to happen!" He said. "Getting out the house would do you some good."  
"And the wedding is tomorrow too." Mom added.  
"But-"  
"Luna just trust us ok? It is just a dream." I looked down.  
"Ok..." mom hugged me and dad kissed the top of my head.  
"Now try to get some sleep." I nodded. I knew it wasn't going to get any sleep though. I won't go to sleep if I was going to have that dream again...  
They left my room leaving me alone in the dark. I really hope nothing happens tomorrow...

The next day~

Rin's P.O.V  
I've been coming to the guild everything will they not taking a job not doing anything. I only came to see if Luna would show up. I went to a house and she refuses to open up. She is probably still mad at me. I knew she had to come today though. Today is Erza's wedding. If she didn't show up, Erza was going to murder her. I was sitting with Kasumi and Gale, who were both wearing fancy clothing. Kasumi was in a long black dress with long sleeves. Gale was im a black tux like me. I was still angry at him for asking Luna out but said nothing of it. I mean she accepted it.  
The doors opened and the Dragneel family came in. Natsu was wearing a tux but his tie was crooked. The first thing he did when he got there was pick a fight with my dad. It's weird to think that they were the adults. Lucy came in rolled her eyes and went to the backroom where Erza was. Lastly Luna came into the room. She was…stunning… her hair was in a up-do with a white flower in it. She was wearing a fitted lavender dress with sweetheart neckline and the bottom was as mermaid tail. She had a crystal necklace on with matching earrings. She had purple eyeshadow and eyeliner on with long lashes. Her cheeks were rosy and she had glittery lip gloss on. Like I said before she was stunning. Only something was… off. She was looking down and, it was hard to see but, she had dark circles under her makeup. I started to move to go to her but Kasumi grabbed my arm. I looked back at her and gave her the 'what are you doing?' look. She gave me an innocent smile. I looked back up and saw Luna looking back at me. I immediately looked away. But out of the corner of my eye I saw she went to sit alone at the bar. Something was wrong with her. Gale got up and went to sit with her. I felt suddenly jeolus. That should be me sitting with her.  
"Rin! Stop looking at them you're MY date remember?"  
"Huh? Oh… yeah…" But I really wish I wasn't.

Luna's P.O.V  
I sat at the bar alone. Mira wasn't here to cheer me up… and neither was Rin. I felt like crap. I want to close my eyes and sleep but I knew if I did I would just have that dream again.  
Gale came and sat next to me.  
"You loom nice." I turned to face him.  
"Thanks you do too." I gave him a big fake smile, I didn't want to worry him.  
"So did your girlfriend accept your invitation to the wedding?"  
"Huh? S-she is n-not my girl-girlfriend." He stampered. I laughed. At least good hearted Gale can make me feel a little better…  
"But yeah she said yes." I smiled at him.  
"See it's not so hard." He nodded. "Well I got to go being one of the bridesmaids and all."  
"Yeah see you later."  
I got off the stool and walked to the backroom. Before I could enter the room I bumped into someone causing them to fall.  
"Oh I'm sorry!" I gave my hand to the person and brought him back to his feet.  
"No it's fine." It was a young guy, maybe 20. He had long silver hair and was tall. He reminded me of someone though…  
"Are you new to the guild?" I asked.  
"Yeah I joined in a few weeks ago." He looked unsteady, like I was going to punch him any minute. Wait… he is new… he is at Fairy Tail…  
No wonder be probably saw all the fights that happened here. I laughed.  
"Don't worry I won't hurt you I'm not like my dad." He was still tense. Well he will get use to it soon.  
"I'm Luna, and your name is?"  
"Yukio." There was something about that name and his appearance…  
"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Yukio!" I smiled.  
"Thanks. But I have to go do some things so bye." He said then ran off.  
Hmm Yukio… I just can't put my finger on it.  
I shrugged it off and enter the backroom. What I found inside surprised me. Aunt Erza was… panicking?  
"Lucy what if something goes wrong? What if I forget my vows? What if-"  
"Erza enough with the 'what ifs' everything will be fine." My mom responded, trying to calm her down. Aunt Erza nodded calming down.  
"Luna!" A small white exceed that was wearing a purple dress instead of her usual green one flew over to me and gave me a hug.  
"Hey." I said softly.  
She gave me an intense stare.  
"Luna are you ok?"  
"Yeah." I said quickly. "Uh why do you ask?"  
"Well it just you-all" She got cut off by Aunt Erza.  
"Oh god it's time. What do I do?! I can't do this! I'm not ready yet!"  
My mom began to push her out of the room.  
"You. Will. Be. Fine."  
"I guess it's show time." I said.

We all walked the aisle already, and the bride and from were now saying their 'I do's'  
"Do you, Jellal Fernandez, take Erza Scarlet, to be your lawful wedded wife, through sickness and health as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.  
"I do." My soon-to-be uncle said happily.  
"And do you, Erza Scarlet, take Jellal Fernandez, to be your lawful wedded husband, through sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"  
Aunt Erza smiled. "I do."  
"Then I pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride.". Everyone cheered as they kissed. We all headed inside the guild so we could get the party started.

Aunt Erza and Uncle Jellal sat at the back table feeding cake to each other. My mom and dad were dancing, well more like dad stepping all over mom's feet. Aunt Juvia and Uncle Gray were talking sitting at a table. Elfman was worrying over the pregnant Ever. The first master and third/sixith master were joining her. Everyone seemed happy. I was sitting at the bar drinking my vanilla milkshake... alone. My eyes wandered over to were Rin was. My heart ached as I saw him dancing with Kasumi. As if felt like I was staring at him he looked directly at me I looked away and saw the new member standing in a corner, shifting uncomfortably. The main door opened and Gale with his date came in. She was pretty. She had her brown hair in a half ponytail and was wearing a light green short dress. She laughed at something Gale said. I was happy for him. I was so distracted watching Gale and his date have fun that I didn't notice someone standing at the bar next to me ordering some drinks from Mira.  
"Can I get two sodas?"  
"Sure. We ran out so I'm going to have to go to the back to get some more. I will be a while."  
"That's fine."  
I turned and saw that Rin was the one standing next to me. Again I quickly looked away. I didn't feel like talking to him. It still hurt.  
"Luna…"  
I said nothing.  
"Luna." Again I said nothing.  
"Luna look I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I was-"  
"Save it. I… I just don't care anymore…"  
"But-"  
"Rin. I. Don't. Care." I lied. It might have been a few weeks but it still hurt.  
"…ok…" he said softly. "But why is your date dancing with another girl?" I gave him a questioned look.  
"What date?"  
Rin looked shocked "What do you mean 'what date?' Gale."  
"He isn't my date. I don't have a date."  
"What? But I saw him as you." I gave a small laugh..  
"No he asked if I could help prepare to ask the girl he is with now."  
"What?!"  
"Here are your drinks." Mirajane said coming back.  
"Thanks…" Mira looked at me then at Rin then back at me, then walked away. But I swear I thought I saw her smirk.  
"What's wrong?" I asked Rin. He didn't say anythink so I dropped it. I felt someone put their hand over my mouth and nose and their other hand on my waist, pulling me of the stool.  
"What are you doing Yukio?" Rin asked. I reached up to pull his hand away from me because I couldn't breath. I saw Rin move to help me but something pushed him against the wall. He hit the wall with a loud thunk. This caught everyone's attention.  
"Hey newbie what are you doing with my daughter?" Dad called out. Some smoke became visable, and people started coughing. Did Yukio see this coming and helped me? Why me? What was with the smoke? Is it poisonous? All these question rushed to my head and I was panicking. But the smoke disappeared and everyone was fine. Yukio uncovered my mouth and I was gasping for air.  
"What- what was that?" I asked. Yukio started laughing.  
"You can come in now father." He said.  
A man with long white entered the guild.  
"Excellent job Yuki." Yuki?! Yukio, or Yuki, had smoke swirl around him and his appearance changed. He looked like the guy from Death Petal that kidnapped me. My eyes widen in shock as I realized what was going on. Then I dropped to the floor like a dead fish.

Rin's P.O.V  
"Luna!" I yelled as she collapsed. A few seconds later he'd hair was on fire like it was when she was going to fight. She picked herself off the ground and turned towards us. She had no expression on her face. Her eyes lost their shine and were now a dull brown. She then attacked with herfire dragon roar at us.  
"What the hell?!" I said douging her attack.  
The old man that entered the guild laughed.  
"Very good Luna." He said. "Now kill every last one of them."  
"What?" I asked in surprise. But what happened next caught me completely off guard.  
"Yes master." Luna said.


	21. Chapter 21

EEEEEEKKKKKK! IM SORRY! I DIDNT KNOW IT MESSED UP I FIXED IT NOW! SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY!

(note to self: never upload a new chapter a school...)

* * *

Luna's P.O.V

I was screaming but n sound left my mouth. I was crying yet no tears fell. I was doing nothing but I was hurting everyone. I was attacking my family and friends and I couldn't stop. It was just like the dream but it was different because I knew it was real. And just like in the dream, I had no control.

"Luna stop!" My dad yelled.

"I can't…" I sobbed. I knew he didn't hear me because I never opened my mouth. He looked over to the old man, my 'master'. I really wanted to punch him in the face. I don't know how but he was the one that did this to me. He was a tall, pale man, with long white hair. His chest was showing and on the left side of his arm he had a tattoo of a red rose with a black arrow going through it. The Death Petal insignia. Dad was aiming to hit him and my body quickly reacted to it. I shy fire at him and I noticed my flames were slightly redder then before. My flames hit him on the side and he coughed up blood.

"Dad!" I yelled and of course he didn't heard me. He picked himself up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Let her go!" He yelled at my 'master'. The man laughed loudly.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "She doing this of her own free will."

"Liar!" Dad yelled. "Luna would never hurt us! She would never hurt her family! Look at her eyes she never had the eyes of a cold blooded killer before!" Dad was running to him again. And my body once again shot fire at him.

"Stop it!" I yelled at myself, hoping I would listen. But I knew I wouldn't. Dad was engulfed in my flames. He started to eat it but viciously coughed it back up. The old man laughed again.

"I hope you don't mind but I tweak her fire a little. It's poisonous. This poisoned fire is much more powerful than any fire mage's, dragon slayer's, of god slayer's fire. It's impossible to eat. You are lucky you're still alive."

"S-shut up." Dad said but he was getting weak. He stumbled.

"Natsu!" I heard my mom yell. She ran towards him and picked him up by putting one of his arm's around her neck. I then did something terrible. I did my fire dragon roar on them. Both of them yelled. Usually fire shouldn't bother dad, but my fire was messed up.

"Luna! Stop this! This isn't you!" My body turned and faced Gale. I did wing slash on him, throwing him against the wall. His date crying ran to him.

"You monster!" She yelled. My body didn't hesitate to attack her either.

Rin's P.O.V

I watched horrified at what Luna was doing. She was attacking anyone that got in her way. I caught her gaze and Natsu was right. She had the eyes of a cold blooded killer. She started walk to me and I knew she was going to attack. So I put my hands together.

"Ice-make- ahh!" What the hell? I felt pain all over my body.

"Rin? Rin? What's wrong?" Mom asked me then she pushed me away as Luna attacked her. The fire went through her water body.

"Luna snap- ahhh!" She screamed.

"Mom?!"

"Rin… don't get hit by her fire. There is something very wrong with it. She shook the pain off and stood up. She was about to shoots some water at Luna but then she screamed again, this time falling to the floor. Her magic didn't work… just like mine.

"Juvia! Rin! What the hell is going on?" Dad yelled. "What is Luna doing? And why is our magic backfireing?"

"I don't know." I said as I carried my mother out of the battle zone. "Kasumi! Watch her and whatever you do, don't use your magic." I yelled. I heard an explosion and more people screaming.

"Yeah I realized that already. It hurts like a b****."

"Rin don't go back out there." My mom said weakly. I just kissed the top on her head and left.

Luna's P.O.V

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" I yelled at myself. I looked around and saw the guild hall almost burnt to the ground. Everyone was either unconscious or dead, I couldn't tell. There were a few still standing but most were running away. Mom was crying holding dad's head against her chest. I think I killed him. Mira, Uncle Jellal, and Aunt Erza could barely stand. Uncle Gray was no where to be seen neither was Aunt Juvia. The Death Petal guild members were either fighting the ones still standing or sitting back and enjoying everyone's suffering.

"Are you sure these were the stupid fairies that were the number 1 guild in Fiore?" Someone said.

"No... No..." I said though no one could hear me. "How could I do this?" I asked myself. "Rin was right I am weak. I let myself be taken over..." I looked down and a tear, a real tear fell from my right eye.

"Luna!" I looked up and saw a very beaten Rin. "Come on flame princess you're better then this!" He yelled.

"I'm not..." I said even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

"Luna! When I called you weak it was a mistake! I already said this but I'm sorry!"

"Rin run before I hurt you…" I took a step towards him and he stayed in the same place.

"But there were some things I didn't say." He continued. "I never told you how much I missed you when you weren't at the guild."

I took another step towards him.

"I never told you that I thought Gale asked you out and that you agreed."

I took another step.

"I never told you that I only asked Kasumi out so I could make you jealous."

Another step.

"I never told you how I really liked that kiss we shared."

Another step.

"I never told you how I felt about you."

One more step.

"I never told you that I-I loved you." I was standing right in front of Rin. I was going to attack but before I could he held my arm at my side pulled me closer and kissed me. His lips were still cold but refreshing. But I still had no control. I pushed him away and was going to attack. I started screaming. My insides were burning it was like my intestines were melting into acid.

"Luna? What's happening? Luna?" I heard Rin asked worriedly. Then the pain stopped. Everything stopped in a matter of fact. Time froze. Then a figure appeared. It was the first master

"First master?" I didn't except her to hear me but she did.

"Luna... the magic that Death Petal put in you was created. It was never suppose to exist..."

"And what does this mean for me?" The first master started to cry. She waved her hand over mine and my hand caught on fire. It was a golden fire with lines of red.

"What?" "Luna… this is Fairy Holy Fire… you need this fire to kill the evil force in you…"

"You mean…" She nodded.

"If you do this all of the poison you gave to everyone with your fire will disappear… Time will now start again. You will only have a few seconds to be in control of your own body, so do what you have too… I'm sorry it had to be this way Luna…" She disappeared and just like she said time started.

"Luna? Luna! You're normal again!" Rin yelled taking a step towards me.

"No!" I said as I took a step back. All the tears that my controlled body held back were now rolling of my cheeks.

"Eh? She's back to normal? The potion weared off or something?" One of the Death Petal gang said.

"Luna?" Rin looked at me worried.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Then I stabbed myself in the stomach with the Fairy Holy Fire. The last thing I heard was the sound of Rin screaming.


	22. Chapter 22

Rin's P.O.V  
Luna was screaming like she was in horrible pain. I tried to ask what was wrong but she continued on screaming. Her right hand caught on fire, it was a shimmering golden with a little red, fire. And right when it caught on fire, she snapped out of it. She was no longer screaming, and she seemed like she was her old self again.  
"Luna? Luna! You're normal again!" I yelled filled with that she was ok. I took a step towards her and backed away from me.  
"No!" She said. She started to sob.  
"Luna?" I asked. Something was off.  
"I'm sorry." She said in a voice that I could only hear. That was when she stabbed herself with her lit hand.  
"Noooooooo!" Her body was now engulfed in the golden flame. She cried out in agony. She could barley stand now.  
"Luna!" I ran towards her. I touched the flames slightly and it nearly burned my finger off.  
"Agh!" I pulled my hand back. I looked back at Luna, who was still screaming and crying, with her eyes shut tight. Without out even hesitating I ran into her burning fire and hugged her. The fire burned like hell, it was like I was getting a bucket of lava dumped on my head. {Lava bucket challenge xD} I don't know how long I held her but soon the flames dies down, and Luna's body slumped against mine. I sank to the ground still holding her close. So all the members of Fairy Tail got up like they weren't poisoned or in a battle at all.  
"Impossible!" The Death Petal old guy said. "You should all be dead!"  
"Not impossible." The first master Mavis appear next to me. I knew the old guy couldn't hear her so I started to repeat what she said.  
"Not impossible. Nothing is impossible for Fairy Tail. Our family bond is so strong we can do anything! Not even death can bet us!" Wait Death?  
All the members were now standing next to where I was siting.  
"So if you still want to live I think it would be best if you got out of here." Natsu said in a stern voice. Death Petal's gang eyes widen as they began to shaking in fear. They wasted to time to retreat. The only one left was the old man. "Cowards." He said them spit on the ground.  
"I'm not afraid to take on a bunch of weak fairies!" He yelled. An evil aura came out of the 2 female S-class mages. It sent shivers up my spine. But before either of them could even make a move Natsu budded in.  
"Fire lighting dragon roar!" It hit the man on the chest sending him flying through the already broken guild hall.  
"Tch idiot thinks he could take on the strongest guild in Fiore and couldn't even last against Salamander's weak attack." Gajeel said.  
"What you say metal rod?"  
"I'm sure you hear me fire breath."  
Lucy and Levy sighed.  
"We barley finished a battle and they are already fighting." I started sobbing.  
"Rin what's wrong?" Dad asked as tears fell. They didn't see what Luna did.  
"What the hell happened to you?" All of my clothes were burn and ripped but my skin seemed fine. It was like I was never even burned by Luna's fire. I covered my face with one hand and turned Luna over with the other. Everyone gasped as they saw her.  
Her dress was ripped and shredded, her perfect make-up was now messy, her hair was in tangles, but no one paid attention to that. It was the big wet blood stain on her stomach that everyone was staring at.  
"O my god."  
"Luna!"  
"What happened?"  
"Luna?"  
"Is she alive?" I said nothing, I just continued to cry. I didn't move as Lucy pulled her away and held her close.  
"Luna! O god. My baby! My baby girl." She said sobbing as well. Natsu just stood there shock. He fell to his knees and he too started to cry.  
"No. No. It's not real." He kept saying. Wendy push in front of the crowd and knelt in front of Luna.  
"I can try." She whispered. "I can try." They laid Luna down and were about to rip the dress were the wound was at. Then I heard the sound of someone breathing.  
"Huh?" I removed my hand from my face and she was breathing. It was a miracle.  
"Luna?" Lucy said touching her face. Wendy ripped the dress and gasped. There was no injury.  
"Wha? How? I saw her stab herself-"  
"She stabbed herself with Fairy Holy Fire." I looked up and it was Mavis that said that.  
"Huh?"  
"Let me explain. Fairy Holy Fire can get rid of any poison or evil spell placed on someone. It's the ultimate healing magic. There is a trick though. Fairy Holy Fire will only work if someone is willing to give up there life to save others."  
"What? That's crazy!"  
"Please let me finish. Luna was willing to do so. She wanted to save everyone. This is when the trick happens. The cost to Fairy Holy Fire is that the person is willing to give there life. They really don't give there life. That is why Luna is still living. The magic heal her of her wound, healed Rin from his burns, and healed everyone from there poison."  
"Oh."  
"So Luna." Lucy said wiping her tears. "She will live?" Mavis nodded. Lucy started laughing.  
"Oh thank god! Natsu! She going to live! Luna will live!" Everyone cheered.  
"She will still be a little weak though so be careful." Mavis warned.  
"She's alive." I muttered then smiled. Natsu picked her up and they set her up in the infarmy.  
"Ok. It's time to start fixing the guild." Mirajane said. "…again." She added.

*TIME SKIP ABOUT A WEEK LATER*  
Luna's P.O.V  
I opened my eyes, coming out of my deep slumber. I expecting to see my room and instead my eyes met with plain white walls. I lifted myself up feeling sore all over.  
"What the-" I was confused. Why was I here? What happened? Why does my body feel like it was hit by a train? I was looking around the room and my eyes found bluenette sitting slumped in a chair asleep. Rin.  
I suddenly felt thirsty, so I slowly slipped out of bed to see if I could find something to drink. Rin stirred, and I froze I didn't want to wake him. He looked exhausted. I tiptoed passed him and quietly opened the door. And by quietly I mean the door making a loud creaking noise. I looked behind me and saw Rin still asleep. Well that was close. I found a cup of water and went back in the infremary. My foot slammed against the edge of the bed an I cried out in pain. I quickly covered my mouth. Rin was still sleeping. I sighed. I drank my water and sat on the bed staring are Rin. He looked so peaceful. But why was he in the infermany? I couldn't help but reach over and move a piece of hair out of his face. Then my eyes met with some dark blue ones.  
"You're f****** kidding me right?" I muttered.  
"Luna!" He shouted and pounced on me.  
"Wha?"  
"You're finally awake!" He said hugging me.  
"Uh ow Rin my body is sore."  
"Oh sorry." He pulled away.  
"It's fine but 'finally awake'? And why am I in here in the first place?" I asked.  
"You mean you forgot?"  
"Forgot what?" Rin was silent for a few minutes.  
"Rin!"  
"You've been out for a week…"  
"What the hell? Why?"  
"Uh just come with me." Before I could protest and demand that tell me why I was asleep for a week, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside. He led me to the bar and main entrance and I stood in shock at how destroyed it looked.  
"What? How did this happen? Did someone attack us?" I felt heat start to gather around my fist.  
"Don't worry about- Luna what's with your fire?"  
"Huh?" I looked at my fire and it was different.  
"It looked like… Fairy Holy Fire?"  
As soon as I said that memories rushed back to my head. I remembered the dreams I had. I remembered when I was being controlled and hurting everyone. I remembered Mavis coming to me giving me Fairy Holy Fire. I remembered killing myself. I remembered everything including when Rin told me he loved me.  
"Luna!" Rin yelled shaking me. I pulled away from memory lane and brought back to reality.  
"I did it..." I said. Rib must have realize that I had my memories back because he then said,  
"No Luna no you didn't. It was Death Petal. They were using you as a puppet." Rin hugged me. I hugged him back crying.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I said.  
"Shh Luna it's ok. It wasn't you."  
"Rin how am I still alive?"  
"You're alive because Fairy Holy Fire saved you too." After a while, I finally stopped crying a but Rin continued on hugging me. After a few minutes Rin said,  
"Wait… you have all of your memories back?" I nodded in his chest. He looked at him and his face was blushing red. I realized what he was referring to and pulled away.  
"Uh..."  
"...yeah..."  
"W-we should see the-the others..." I nodded. We walked out the guild and I saw every reconstructing the guild hall. Holly was the first to see me.  
"Everyone! Luna's awake." Faces all turned to me and they all rushed at me.  
"Luna!" Two familiar voices said  
"Mom! Dad!" I ran to them giving them a hug.  
"I'm glad you are all ok!" I said.  
"I glad you're ok too sweetie." Mom said. Then she whacked my head. "But don't you ever scare us like that again!" She yelled. Dad messed with my hair.  
"You know it's thanks to you that everyone us alive and health." I smiled.  
"So come on people lets party!" Dad yelled.  
"Wait." I said. "Where is First master?"  
"Yes Luna?" A voice said behind me making me jump.  
"Uh ok... I have a question for you." I lit my hand on fire. "Why did my fire change to Fairy Holy Fire?" Mavis' eyes widen then she smiled.  
"It appears that the magic stayed with you. It is now your magic."  
"Awesome!" I exclaimed. I had a wide smile on my face.  
"Ok now let's party!" Everyone cheered. We all went inside the very broken guild, but we didn't care that it was broken. We were all just happy that our family is safe. He turned and saw me.  
"Oh hey."  
"Hey."  
"Enjoying the party?" He asked.  
"Yeah just came out here for some air."  
"Yeah me too. The guild can get a little crazy when they're drunk."  
"They're always crazy."  
"Heh yeah..." There was an awkward silence between us. I finally couldn't stand it anymore; I had to break the tension between us.  
"Did you mean it?" I asked.  
"Huh?"  
"Uh when you told me uh that you um..."  
"Yes. I did mean it." My heart swelled and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.  
"Iloveyoutoo..." I said with my hair covering my face.  
"What?"  
"Iloveyoutoo." I said.  
"Geez Luna slow down."  
"I-I..." Rin turned me to face him.  
"It isn't polite to look away from someone when you're talking." I still looked down.  
"I... love you too..." Then I pushed my lips against his. He quickly kissed me back. I don't know how long we were kissing but it was like time stopped. That is until Dad opened the front door and saw us kissing.  
"Well it's about time." He said. He looked at Rin. "I'm still keeping my eye on you though."  
"Hehe ok." Rin said rubbing the back of his head. I giggled.  
"Come on let's go back to the party." I grabbed Rin's hand and ran passed Dad.  
"Wait." I said. I ran back to dad and kissed him on the cheek.  
"I love you too dad." I said and ran back to Rin.


	23. Chapter 23

*TIME SKIP TWO YEARS LATER*  
Luna's P.O.V  
I got up extra early today. Today was a very special day. August 19th to be exact. It was my birthday. I finally turned 18. I snuck pass my parents bedroom and walked outside. I took a deep breath of the fresh air. It was barely dawn and I wanted to go to the woods and see the sun rise. So I started to run into the woods. While I running I thought about everyone back at Faory Tail. Rin and I have been going out for a while and Aunt Erza just had her baby about a month ago. Cute little Simon. Suddenly I tripped over a rock. A freaking small stupid rock. I went tumbling down the hill and finally stooped at the bottom.  
"Geez I'm filthy, what a perfect way to start my birthday." I said to no one in particular.  
"Well you have to get dirty to have fun." A voice said. I immediately jumped up and got in a fighting stance.  
"Who's there?" I asked. The tress started to shift. A giant red Dragon came out.  
"It's nice to meet you granddaughter."  
"Granddaughter?" I stumbled back and fell on my a** again. Then it clicked.  
"Igneel?" The dragon smiled.  
"You can call me Grandpa." I picked myself and dust myself off. I slowly walked up to my fire breathing grandfather.  
"How do you know about me?" I asked.  
"I have my ways." I nodded.  
"Wait here." I said then ran off back to Magnolia. I burst through my front door.  
"Mom! Dad! Get up! Get up! Get up!" I opened there door and pounced on their bed. My mom opened her eyes sleepy.  
"Luna I know that its your birthday but its too early for this." I ignore her.  
"Come on! Come on! It's important! I grabbed my dad's arm and pulled him out of bed.  
"Huh? Wha?" He said.  
"Come on! There is someone you need to meet!"  
"Can't it wait untill-"  
"No!" I yelled cutting him off. "I will meet you guys out in five." I said. They sighed.  
"Fine." They said.  
"Great!"  
I as waiting outside and in five minutes they both came out tired but dressed.  
"Luna we are only doing this because it's your birthday." Mom said.  
"Come on!" I grabbed their hand and ran into the woods. "Luna! What the hell?!"  
"Just come on!" I continued to run dragging them with me. When I finally stopped mom was panting and dad was now wide awake. I let go of their hands and looked around.  
"Where is he?" I muttered.  
"Luna why are we here?" Dad asked.  
"I thought that Ig-"  
"It has been awhile Natsu." A familiar voice said behind us. Dad and mom slowly turned around.  
"Hi again Grandpa!" I said happily.  
"I-igneel…" Dad ran up to the dragon and hugged his nose. Tears were falling from his cheeks.  
"I thought I would never see you again." I walked up next to mom.  
"It's a real dragon." She said wide eyed.  
"Yeah and he is your father-in-law." I laughed.  
"Oh yeah." Dad said wiping his tears away. "Dad this Lucy, my wife. And I guess you already meet Luna."  
"Yes, what a wonderful family you have Natsu. So how did you get Lucy to stay with you?" Igneel joked.  
"Hey!" Mom and I laughed.  
"Well it has been hard." Mom added.  
"Oh come on! I'm not that bad!" I started laughing all over again.  
"Luna I know that it's your 18th birthday today."  
"Yeah."  
"So here." With his bog hand he handed me a necklace. It was a golden necklace with a key on fire. There was a L carved into it.  
"Wow. Thank you."  
"It's just a little something from me. Well Dragneel family it's time for me to go."  
Dad's face fell.  
"But why? You just got here!" Grandpa lgneel smiled.  
"I will be back in time."  
"So like in like another 32 years?" Dad said sarcastically. Igneel laughed.  
"You can bet on it!" He said before he sored back into the air. "Goodbye son, daughter, and granddaughter!"  
"Bye Igneel!" We all yelled. We kept looking at the sky until he was out of sight.  
"Shall we head to the home now? Its barely 6:30am" Dad said. I could tell he was still a little upset about Grandpa. I nodded.  
"You guys go on ahead, I'm going to stay here." They nodded and began to walk home. "And dad don't worry he will come back!" I called after him. He turned to me and gave me a toothy smile. Soon I was alone in the woods or at least I thought I was. Two hands covered my eyes. I smiled.  
"Hmm I wonder who could be covering my eyes." I said. I removed the hands and looked up to see Rin.  
"Happy birthday!" He said then planted a kiss on my lips.  
"Thanks. How did you know I was here?" He shrugged.  
"I had a feeling that you would come here to see the sun rise."  
"His did you know that?"  
"Because I have been best friends with you since forever and I knew you liked the colors of the sun when it set and rise."  
"You went by my house didn't you."  
"Yup." I giggled. He sat beside me and I rested my head on his shoulder. And together we watched as the sun came up from its deep slumber.

* * *

e.e I hate this ending. I wanted Luna to meet Igneel and it some how turned into this crap… sorry about that… Well this story is (FINALLY!) finished. This was only suppose to be like maybe 10 chapters.-3- so much for that. (23 chapters geez) oh and one more thing…  
THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY AND FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY CRAP! I REALLY HOPED THAT YOU LIKED IT! :D


	24. LOOK OUT!

Hi! So no this is not another chapter. I was just going to say that I'm going to re-write this story! Yay! The updates might be a little slow since I'm working on another story. Thought I might give y'all (I'm southern. Don't. Make. Fun. Of. Me) a heads up!


End file.
